<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Аллигатор-младший by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423045">Аллигатор-младший</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX'>ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о налаживании социальных контактов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Аллигатор-младший</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мое исследование требует почти постоянного присутствия, кроме того, отчет о данных зондов, доставленных из туманности…</p><p>— Это приказ, — перебила Спока Первая, весело наблюдая, как выражение лица первого офицера по науке становится все более непроницаемым. Верный признак того, что внутри Спока бушевали эмоции.</p><p>— Но, коммандер, это мое личное время, а потому некорректно…</p><p>— Позову капитана, — присовокупила к сказанному свой последний козырь Первая. Спок рвано вздохнул и, кажется, уронил в свои хвощи и папоротники в усыпанном датчиками аквариуме пинцет для взятия проб.</p><p>— Это был удар ниже пояса, — произнес Спок.</p><p>— Это всего лишь небольшая вечеринка. Отнесись к ней как к времени налаживания социальных контактов. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что это лишнее?</p><p>— Социальные контакты важны для большинства гуманоидных рас, — по лицу Спока пробежала неясная эмоциональная рябь, которую Первая не смогла считать. — Но мне казалось, что работа в коллективе позволяет достаточное время уделять налаживанию социальных контактов. И мне казалось, что я достаточно продвинулся на этом поприще.</p><p>— Спок, некоторые твои подчиненные до сих пор называют тебя аллигатором-младшим. Расслабься. Понятное дело, что сохранение формального общения важно для службы на звездолете, но понимание здесь важно не меньше. А потому следует найти ту самую грань, которая позволит тебе оставаться командиром, но являться и другом.</p><p>— Не уверен, что способен на подобное, — ответил Спок меланхолично. Он уже извлек из пасти хвоща слегка помятый пинцет и сейчас пытался сообразить, что с ним делать. Беседа явно совершенно выбила его из колеи.</p><p>— Я думаю, что способен. Надо только потренироваться, — ухмыльнулась Первая. — Я рада, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию. И не опаздывай, столовая в 19:00 по корабельному времени.</p><p>Первая уже подошла к двери, когда Спок, все-таки скормивший помятый пинцет репликатору, окликнул ее:</p><p>— Коммандер?</p><p>— Да, лейтенант?</p><p>— Мне же не надо озвучивать, кого некоторые офицеры называют за глаза аллигатором-старшим?</p><p>В голосе Спока звучала неприкрытая ирония. Первая раздраженно фыркнула и торопливо вышла за дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>